This invention relates generally to resuscitation of newborn babies, or victims of respiratory or cardiac failure, as during heart attacks, shock, drowning, etc., and other conditions requiring Cardio-Pulmonary-Resuscitation (CPR). More particularly, it concerns an improved apparatus, characterized by high reliability, simplicity of construction, ease of use and safety against infection for rescuer and victim, and incorporation of multiple safety measures, including an integral manometer with a safety pressure release.
In the past, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was used to provide the pulmonary portion of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), but the risk of infection to rescuers has caused many to refuse to perform this procedure. There is need for a simple, safe, and inexpensive manual resuscitation apparatus that is easy to use.